Solo Esperame
by Princess Anlu
Summary: mmm.. puede que sea algo extraña esta historia.. pero bueno.. lo dejo a su criterio XD... solo lean ñ.ñ


**Prologo**

-No se que haría yo sin ti, mi amor…- Decía un pelinegro con hermosos ojos violeta.

-Solo serias tu…- respondía una pelirroja.

-tienes razón…- el joven esbozo una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba de costado a la chica.

-Dime, por que tienes que ir al hospital mañana?- pregunto intrigada.

-Tranquila… debo ir a buscar el resultado de unos exámenes, tengo algunas molestias hace tiempo- respondía el sin mayor preocupación.

-comprendo…- contesto.

-mi vida… no sabes cuanto te amo…- le susurraba, mientras besaba tiernamente la cara de la muchacha, a lo que esta se apegaba con mas fuerza al joven –quiero que pasen luego los años solo para poder estar contigo para siempre- decía motivado.

-yo también… ansío el día que nos casemos mi amor- decía ella en iguales condiciones –ya es hora- cambio su semblante- debo ir a casa, Latis.

-no puedes estar un ratito mas?- trataba de convencer a la chica con su expresión.

-lo siento, amor… ya sabes como son mis hermanos…- decía un tanto divertida por los gestos del chico.

-esta bien…- ambos subieron a un automóvil y dieron rumbo a la casa de la chica. Una vez allí- mañana en la tarde paso por ti, si?- dijo el desde su asiento.

-claro- le sonrió.

_Y un viento helado resoplo, lo sentí… era como si tratase de decirme algo con su frió; algo malo._

-No puede ser…- decía atónito el joven al momento de ver el papel que sostenía en sus manos.

-Lo siento… pero calma, por favor, hay tratamientos…- decía un doctor que permanecía en su escritorio.

-Pero…- el joven miro al doctor, no sabia que decir.

-Hace medio año se encontró una cura… pero el tratamiento es en Estados Unido… y dura 5 años… pero no resulta en todas las personas… hay un 95% de efectividad, el otro 5% es fatal… si la medicina no es compatible con tu organismo… puedes morir… pero si no tomas el tratamiento vivirás, pero con limitaciones… dime, quieres hacer el tratamiento?- daba solución el doctor.

-Lucy…- pensó el chico en voz alta- "debo vivir por ti… pero… que hacer? Si no tomo el tratamiento tarde o temprano moriré… si lo tomo puedo sanar… pero también morir… pero…"- no sabia que decidir.

-quieres un tiempo para pensar?- decía comprensivo.

-no… tomare el tratamiento- dijo decidido- debo recuperarme para estar con alguien.

-esta bien…- decía mientras tomaba un papel recetario.

_Esa mañana sentía miedo… no pude dormir por la noche y ahora me sentía agobiado._

-Lucy…- dijo el, su semblante era triste, sombrío.

-Latis!- corrió ella a abrazarlo, feliz; pero se percato de que algo andaba mal.

-Lucy… yo debo irme… no puedo continuar…- dijo apretando el puño.

-que? Por que haces esas bromas, Latis!- dijo reprochándole.

-no es una broma… Lucy, pasado mañana me voy a Estados Unidos-

-Que?... pero por… que paso?- decía sin comprender.

-Es por el trabajo…- le mintió.

-Pero… entonces me voy contigo!- decía ella, inútilmente.

-No… tu debes quedarte aquí, tranquila… solo quiero que me respondas algo…- decía con tristeza.

-no quiero! Yo me voy contigo! Mi vida esta a tu lado! Por favor… no te vayas sin mi…- decía casi llorando.

-No puedes… por favor, Lucy… compréndeme-

-No puedo! Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado!- decía ella.

-No Luc... es otra mujer…- volvió a mentirle.

-Que? No te creo!- lloraba con el corazón partido

-Así es… lamentablemente… tu nunca me satisficiste, sabes?- decía engañando su tristeza en un semblante cruel.

-que?- decía atónita.

-claro que si… nunca hicimos el amor… nunca me serviste- fue su ultima frase antes que la chica abofeteara su cara.

-hablamos de eso Latis… nunca pensé que fueses como todos los hombres… nunca pensé que fueras tan cínico… eres un entupido… vete con ella, no me importa… pero no creo que dures mucho…- dijo al momento que salía corriendo del lugar.

-…- el joven se dio media vuelta, mientras lagrimas corrían por su mejilla, y callo de rodillas al suelo, lloraba como si el mundo estuviera contra el, mientras dejaba caer el mismo papel que vio en el hospital, y resumiendo la información, decía "VIH.: Positivo".


End file.
